La Caja de Disfraces
by CriXarBetta
Summary: La Banda de Shane trabajara mano a mano con una vieja amistad. Esta tiene ciertos datos y habilidades que les seran utiles. Con un plan previo, intentaran descubrir la mas reciente idea del Dr. Blakk. Pero el que sea una mision oficial no quiere decir este ausente de incidentes, bromas e imprevistas situaciones, ya que el nuevo colaborador parece estar a favor de EliXie.
1. Chapter 1

-El Doctor Blakk espera contar con su presencia en el evento.- dijo el uniformado entregandole la invitacion a la celebridad.  
Este la tomo y la miro con detenimiento.

-Gracias.- dijo el sen'or Ricobech.- No me lo perderia por nada.- El empleado de Blakk asintio y se retiro. El famoso millonario se disponia a entrar, pero antes se dirigio hacia su jardinero. Este estaba termnando unos detalles en los arbustos.- Asegurate de que queden bien parejos.

-Eh, si, sen'or.- el sujeto bajo un poco su sombrero para cubrir su rostro al responderle, pero su jefe no noto nada sospechoso en esto. Se retiro y el jardinero lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se aseguro de que no podia verle. Entonces,  
dejo sus herramientas a un lado y se quito el sombrero. Era Pronto.

Activo su intercomunicador y se agacho para evitar ser descubierto.

-Topoide a Base, me escuchan?- Eli respondio el llamado.

-Aqui Shane, te escuchamos, amigo.

-Sospechas confirmadas. El Doctor Blakk si planea un evento, justo como nos dijeron.

En la guarida...

-Se los dije.- para esta operacion, Danna Poor habia sido sumada temporalmente a la Banda.- Pero no, tenian que enviar a alguien mas a confirmar...

-Eli confia en ti,- le contesto Trixie.- pero tomando en cuenta incidentes pasados, creo que los demas teniamos derecho a dudar.

-Bueno, ya no mas.- dijo Eli.- Buen trabajo, Pronto. Ahora, sal de ahi. No vemos aqui en un rato.

-Muy bien. Pronto, fuera.

-Bien, ya que saben que la informacion que les di era cierta, que haran ahora?- Danna de cruzo de brazos.

-Debemos descubrir donde sera esa actividad para saber de que se trata todo esto.

- Y como se supone que lo haremos?

- Hola? Parece que olvidan que estan frente a la mejor escurridiza de BajoTerra.- Nadie discutio eso. Era bastante buena para colarse en practicamente cualquier parte.

- Puedes hacernos entrar sin que nos descubran?- pregunto la peliroja.

-Por supuesto. Nadie niquiera sospechara que la Banda de Shane esta ahi.

-Excelente. Blakk jamas sabra que fue lo que paso.

-Pero haremos un buen plan esta vez, cierto?- dijo Kord.

-Claro.- dijo Eli.- Debemos saber cual es el fin de todo esto

- Y como lo haremos?

-Parece que deberemos infiltrarnos en la reunion.

=================================================================================  
¿Que estaran planeando?

Llevo como 5 horas vagando por internet y me estaba comenzando a aburrir, asi que se me ocurrio publicar esto. En si el fic no esta completamente terminado en mi PC, pero ya llevo bastante, asi que ya que.

Quiero hacer mas One Shots. Tenia un par, pero a uno de ellos le hice segunda parte y hasta ahi llego.:( De verdad, me cuesta mucho dejarlos solo de una parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rato mas tarde, tenian ya la mitad del planeamiento, cuando Pronto llego. Los vio a todos reunidos en la sala y se fingio ofendido.

-Con que creando la operacion sin Pronto, eh?

-Bueno, teniamos que avanzar un poco, ademas, te tardaste horas.- justifico el troll.

-Si, crei que conocias muchos atajos.- dijo Trixie en tono de burla.- Cualquiera diria que en diez minutos llegarias aqui.

-Es que... era un lugar diferente a los que el magnifico Pronto esta acostumbrado a recorrer.- En otras palabras, se habia perdido.

-Al menos, ya estas aqui.

- Y que es lo que han hecho?- dijo el rastreador acercandose a ellos.

-Bueno, tenemos planeado entrar en la reunion de Blakk.- explico Danna.- Pero primero, tenemos que conseguir la ubicacion y la fecha.

-Y creo que se como como conseguirlas...- dijo Eli.

- De verdad? Como?

-Nos disfrazaremos como empleados de Blakk e ingresaremos como asistentes del evento. Ahi nos enteraremos de los detalles.

-Brillante.

- Pero que haremos cuando tengamos el lugar?- pregunto Trixie.

-Nos volveremos a infiltrar, pero como invitados.

- Y no notaran extran'os a varios invitados que con un increible parecido a algunos empleados que recien estuvieron ahi?

-No, por que nos dividiremos para hercerlo.- respondio el lider.- Dos de nosotros se haran pasar por los empleados y otros dos por los invitados.

-Bueno, si me preguntan a mi, yo propongo que Eli y la chica-camara derian ir como los invitados.- dijo Danna, tratando de resistir la risa.

- Por que?- pregunto Trixie.

-Pues por que ustedes pasan a la perfeccion por una pareja.- (Danna a favor de EliXie, XD)

- Que?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y el troll y yo nos disfrazaremos de guardias.

- Y por que tu no vas con Eli?- dijo Trixie un tanto confundida por el comentario.

-Piensalo bien, nin'a: Blakk cuenta con que yo ya no estoy mas aqui. Si llegara vestida de gala a su pequen'a fiesta, seria demasiado revelador. Por otro lado, un disfraz de guardia es mucho mas discreto.

-Ese es un buen punto...- dijo Kord.

-Como sea...- dijo Eli, ansioso por dejar el tema de lado.- Ahora, concentremonos en como es que los haremos entrar a ustedes.

-Pues de la misma manera en la que entramos siempre.- dijo Kord.

- Y como es que lo hacen?- pregunto Danna.

-Te lo explicare cuando estemos ahi. Creeme, te gustara.

-Muy bien. Es hora de empezar.  
============================================================================================================================ Jajaja! Y esperen a ver lo que viene...  
Nada mas para aclarar, el titulo de "La Caja de Disfraces" no se refiere a una caja literal, es algo mas bien metaforico.  
Y ya llevo la mitad de la siguiente parte de "Encubrimiento Chamuscado". Veremos que tal reaccionara Trixie al saber, no solo lo que realmente paso con su preciada camara, si no tambien quien es el culpable. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Jamas pense que un troll puediera entrar en un ducto de ventilacion.- dijo Danna, al ver la facilidad con la que su compan'ero se deslizaba en aquella tuberia como ella.

-No entramos en todas. Las de Blakk son una ventaja por ser mas amplias.- se dirigian a una de las salas de reunion del equipo de seguridad de los guerdias. Su plan? El tipico. Desaparecer a dos de ellos y tomar sus uniformes.

- Y como entraras en uno de esos trajes?

-Me las arrgelare...- en la sala habian cinco guardias, que al parecer se abastecian de un arsenal de malvadas para una practica de disparos afuera. Tomaron las bandas con las babosas, pero solo habian dos lanzadoras. Tres de ellos salieron de ahi para buscar otras en las salas anexas. Fuen enconces momento de de actuar.

Danna disparo una electroshock al seguro de la puerta, haciendola cerrarse. Y antes de que los otros tres pudieran dar aviso de lo que pasaba, una babosa neotox disparada por Kord los dejo inconscientes. Con una aracniredes bajaron del conducto. Hora de cambiar de atuendo.

Se reunieron con el resto del personal una vez que ocultaron a los otros dos. Tal y como Danna habia dicho, el disfraz de guarda levantaba menos sospechas sobre su identidad, pero no funciono igual con el troll. Con su gran taman'o, atropellaba a cualquiera que se le atarvesara y pasara demasiado cerca.

Imitando a los demas, dispararon distintos tipos de babosas a los blancos. A Danna se le hacia dificil tomar los tubos con las malvadas sin que estas quisieran saltar fuera.

Despues de la practica, todos fueron llamados una especie de junta. La chica agradecio poder alejarse al fin de aquellos pequen'os monstruos, puesto que debian entregar todas las armas de vuelta.

No fue Blakk quien dirigio la junta. Morice fue en su lugar.

-Muy bien, sen'ores. Como saben, el jefe tendra una reunion especial en un par de dias, y quiere que todo este en orden para entonces. Sera en el salon principal, asi que por ese dia mantendremos a las babosas en la bobeda. No quiero ver a uno solo de ustedes con una malvada. De lo contrario no sere yo, si no mi compan'ero, Nachos, quien aplique la accion disiplinaria.- el oscuro empleado de industrias Blakk aparecio detras del anunciador, generando escalofrios entre la atenta multitud.- Pueden irse ahora.

-Dos dias en el salon principal.- repitio Danna.- No debemos olvidarlo.

-Pero no servira esa informacion de nada si Eli y Trixie no tienen sus respectivos pases.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya me encargare de eso...- dijo con una traviesa mirada. Uno de los encargados del evento pasaba casualmente junto a ellos. Llevaba un carro de servicio con las invitaciones aun faltantes de entregar. Iba distraido leyendo las lista de invitados. Sin que pudiera siquiera notarlo, Danna se acerco y tomo rapidamente una invitacion que le parecio llamativa.- Lo ves?

-Si, muy bien. Pero necesitamos dos.

-No, creo que con esta sera suficiente.

- Que quieres decir?

-Ejem...- Danna aclaro su garganta para burlonamente leer a quien se dirigia.- Sen'or Marks y Sen'orita Evans, el Dr. Blakk les invita a acompan'arle este viernes en su gala, en la cual anunciara su mas reciente descubrimiento.

- Una invitacion a una pereja? Genial.

-Sip. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando al vean. En serio, Eli se comporta divertido cuando ve a la chica.

-Y yo que crei que era el unico que disfrutaba molestarlos...  
============================================================================================================================ Muy atentos, por que en mas o menos dos capitulos la cosa comienza a ponerse divertida, para ustedes, claro, por que no mucho para Eli y Trixie. 


End file.
